1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to an information-processing apparatus and a launch program executed by the information-processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information-processing apparatus which is capable of selectively executing a plurality of application programs and a launch program executed by the information-processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is an information-processing apparatus which is capable of executing various application programs such as a game application, and the like and which is capable of functioning as an imaging apparatus by mounting a camera thereto (refer to Non-Patent Document 1 (“Chotto Shot Camera Instruction Manual” published by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. on Nov. 2, 2006)). An information-processing apparatus described in the Non-Patent Document 1 is capable of executing an application program stored in a detachable storage medium. By mounting thereto a storage medium storing an application program (referred to as a first application program) described in the Non-Patent Document 1, it is possible to perform photographing using a camera mounted to the information-processing apparatus, and to view and edit a photographed image. In addition, it is possible for the information-processing apparatus to perform photographing by executing a second application program for executing photographing program which is stored in a detachable storage medium (memory card) which is different from the storage medium (optical disc) storing the first program. Thus, in the information-processing apparatus, it is possible to perform photographing by the two different application programs for photographing.
The present technology is for solving at least either the following problem 1 or 2.
(1) Problem 1
In the information-processing apparatus described in the Non-Patent Document 1, the first and second application programs each are launched by performing an operation in a menu screen a plurality of times. Then, a photographing operation for performing photographing is performed by an operation which is different from an operation for launch. Thus, for performing photographing from an initial state of the menu screen, after performing an operation for launching the first or second application program by selecting an icon image displayed on the menu screen a plurality of times, a user has to perform another photographing operation. Therefore, the user cannot perform photographing directly from the initial state of the menu screen, and cannot easily use a photographing function which the information-processing apparatus has (cannot easily launch an application program for photographing to perform photographing).
(2) Problem 2
In the information-processing apparatus described in the Non-Patent Document 1, the first and second application programs each are not terminated unless the user performs a predetermined termination operation. Thus, there is a fear that a user who does not fully understand a manner of operation, such as a user who uses the information-processing apparatus for the first time, and the like, will not know how to terminate an application and will not be able to terminate a photographing function. Especially, in the case of setting in which another application program cannot be launched during execution of the first or second application program, even though the information-processing apparatus has various functions in addition to the photographing function, since the photographing function cannot be terminated, an opportunity of launching another application program is deprived.